El Relato de Azriel
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Enviado por Dios a la Tierra, Azriel, el Ángel de la Muerte, recoge a las almas de los fallecidos para llevarlos al Cielo. En medio de su trabajo, Azriel se topa con un hombre, cuyo testimonio nos da a conocer en el siguiente relato corto...


**El Relato de Azriel**

**Escrito por Federico H. Bravo **

_Creemos en el que levantó de los muertos a Jesús, Señor nuestro, el cual fue entregado por nuestras transgresiones, y resucitado para nuestra justificación._

**Romanos 4:24-25**

_Acuérdate de tu Creador en los días de tu juventud, antes que lleguen los años de los cuales digas: no tengo en ellos contentamiento._

**Eclesiastés 12:1 **

* * *

><p>El avión se estrelló en el río con un ruido ensordecedor. Una falla mecánica, dirían los periódicos al día siguiente; también hablarían de la hazaña, el valor desinteresado del hombre, su sacrificio para que otros pudieran vivir.<p>

Yo lo sé porque estuve allí. Soy Azriel, el Ángel de la Muerte. Dios no me habría enviado a ese lugar en vano. Debía llevar a alguien conmigo al Cielo y ese alguien, esa persona, iba a ser justamente ese hombre.

El equipo de salvamento no tardó en llegar al lugar del accidente.

Un pasajero, el hombre, se aferró a unos restos del avión junto con cinco sobrevivientes más. El helicóptero de salvamento le lanzó una cuerda con un salvavidas; el hombre la tomó y enseguida se la pasó a uno de sus compañeros de infortunio.

Cada vez que el helicóptero llegaba con un salvavidas, él hizo lo mismo, hasta que sus cinco compañeros fueron liberados del río. Cuando el helicóptero regresó al fin por él, ya fue demasiado tarde: las heladas aguas engulleron al bondadoso naufrago y se llevaron su cuerpo.

Yo me llevé su alma. Libre al fin de las ataduras de la carne, su espíritu flotó a mi encuentro en el aire. Su semblante, a diferencia del de muchos de los que me había llevado antes, estaba sereno, en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo que acababa de abandonar.

Al presentarme ante él, le pregunté antes de irnos por qué estaba tan feliz, a lo que me respondió con este bello testimonio de vida que hoy, quiero compartir con todos vosotros:

-Tuve la suerte de venir al mundo, de vivir, de ser amado, de amar, de tener hijos, de actuar… en otras palabras, de hacer lo que la mayoría de los hombres hacen. Soy deudor a innumerables generaciones y descendencias de hombres y mujeres de las cuales provengo, y más concretamente, existo gracias a la unión de mis padres. Pero sé que estos no crearon la esencia de la vida, simplemente me la transmitieron.

"La suerte a la que me refiero es el precioso regalo de Dios, al darme la vida. Y ese sentimiento de dependencia del Creador no me molesta en absoluto. Por en contrario, alabo infinitamente a Dios por la vida que permitió que viviera, por los padres que tuve y que me enseñaron a conocerlo, por la mujer con la que me casé y por los siete hijos que me acercaron cada vez más a Él."

"Eso no quiere decir que en mi vida no haya habido nubes, tristezas, errores y dudas. El mundo donde vivimos está tristemente lleno de sufrimientos, miserias y horrores, pero creo que muchos de los males que abruman a la humanidad se deben al mismo hombre."

"Mi fe no se limita a un Dios creador, pero inaccesible e imposible de conocer. Creo que Dios tiene una identidad, su propio Hijo, Jesucristo, quien también dio su vida en rescate de muchos. ¡En Él confío y sé que con Él voy a estar!"

Cuando terminó de decirme aquellas palabras, yo, Azriel, el Ángel de la Muerte, lloré. Lloré y entoné un cántico de alabanza al Creador.

_¡No había alma más digna de ir al Cielo que esa! _

-No temas, puesto que son ciertas tus palabras y has hablado con justicia y fe, y te has comportado con valor. ¡El Cielo te recibe y Cristo mismo te espera en él para abrazarte y amarte eternamente por haber agradecido tu regalo, la vida, ese precioso don!

Dicho lo cual, extendí mis alas y lo tomé de la mano, y lo llevé hasta la inmensa Puerta Dorada, la cual se abrió. Y la luz de Dios se derramó y unos cánticos de alabanza y de felicidad nos recibieron, y a los campos de verdes pastos y árboles hermosos lo llevé, donde llorando de emoción, con Cristo se encontró y lo abrazó…

* * *

><p>Mi trabajo a veces tiene sus satisfacciones. El haber conocido a esta bondadosa persona y haber oído su testimonio es uno de ellos.<p>

Sepan todos los que leéis mi relato esta verdad que de Dios viene: la Vida es hermosa si con humildad reconocéis a quien os la dio. Tengáis poco o mucho, siempre debéis darle las gracias y comportaros bien con vuestros semejantes. Si así obráis, nada tenéis que temer: del Otro Lado os espera la Luz, la Paz y Dios.

**Azriel**


End file.
